Preview of Season 1
by gojiratoho25
Summary: Hey everyone! A quick preview of some of the matches for the first season of my Deadliest Warrior story. This includes a preview for the new first episode I'm working on. Hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think about the match-ups. Rated T for mention of death.
Hey everyone! I know that I've made you wait for the Zande Warrior vs. Ninja episode, but I've recently decided to revamp the story to keep my interest in it. I've started the new first episode and I'm still doing other stories, so here's a preview of a few of the fights in the first twenty-five episodes. Hope you guys enjoy and I can't wait to hear what you guys will think about the matches.

* * *

 **In the first season of _Deadliest Warrior: Delta Edition_...**

 _The military force that allows citizenship..._

A man wearing grey combat armor and a grey tactical helmet fires an assault rifle at a giant bug-like alien before blowing the side of its head with the shotgun on his rifle.

 _The splintered military force of the wastelands..._

A woman wearing grey and red power armor fires a strange rifle at a man wearing spiked shoulder armor that disintegrates the man before killing a woman with a submachine gun.

 _The savage war loving barbarian of Europe..._

A man wearing brown clothing and blue face paint runs towards a man wearing armor before stabbing the armored man in neck with his sword before charging towards another armored man.

 _The trained warrior of ancient Egypt..._

A man wearing a white "skirt" runs alongside a chariot with two men in it before clashing with a man wearing a grey armored "robe" and impaling his foe with a spear.

 _The ultimate powerhouse of ancient Greece..._

A man wearing hoplite armor stands his ground as a man covered in clothing runs towards him before knocking the charging man to the ground with his shield and impaling him with his spear.

 _The killer commander of ancient Rome..._

A man wearing chainmail with round metal plates on it charges at a naked man and smashes into him with his shield before kneeling over the naked man and stabbing him with a short sword.

 _The Jedi of the Rebellion..._

A man wearing black clothing activates his plasma sword as enemy soldiers in white armor fire at him, with the man deflecting the lasers back to kill two and slicing another apart with his sword.

 _The ARC Trooper of the Republic..._

A man wearing white armor and helmet with blue highlights fires plasma shots from his rifle at several robots before knocking one down and obliterating its chest with an assault of plasma shots.

 _The epic hero of ancient Greece..._

A man wearing hoplite armor and a blue cape helps his men lift a giant stake before he and his men run towards a cyclops and impale the stake into the giant's eye.

 _The epic hero of Mesopotamia..._

A man wearing a red robe stands alongside another, somewhat feral man as they fight against a giant before the winds blind the giant and the man throws a net over the giant.

 _The elite killers of a massive war machine..._

A man wearing clothing and armor over all his body except his face charges at a man wearing hoplite armor before knocking his foe's shield away with an axe before embedding the axe into his foe.

 _The brutish and bloodthirsty Scandinavian raiders..._

A man wearing chainmail and a helmet runs towards a fleeing man before using his shield to knock him down and bringing his two-handed axe down on the fleeing man's head.

 _The violent barbaric raider of the Huns..._

A man wearing leather armor rides into a town on a horse followed by two of his men as he wields a bow and letting an arrow loose to kill a guard running towards him.

 _The famous outlaw of Sherwood Forest..._

A man wearing green clothing and a green hat fires an arrow at a knight wearing chainmail and kills him before quickly knocking an arrow and shooting the bag of coins from a man's waist to a tree with an arrow.

 _A force created to fight kaiju..._

Two men wearing grey uniforms with navy blue vests fire their battle rifles at a crustation monster as a third man with a rocket launcher joins them and launches a rocket, blowing the monster into pieces.

 _A force created to fight superhumans..._

A man wearing a dark blue jumpsuit run after a fleeing man firing his pistol before the man turns to launch a fireball his pursuer, but has his torso torn through by the bullet from a sniper.

 _ **These warriors will be pitted against each other!**_

 _The Mobile Infantry will combat the Brotherhood Outcasts!_

A soldier of the Mobile Infantry fires his Mortica Rifle at a member of the Brotherhood Outcasts, but the woman wearing the powerarmor avoids the fire and fires a blast from her AER9 Rifle at the soldier.

 _A Celt is in competition against an Egyptian Soldier!_

A Celt throws a Lancea towards an Egyptian Soldier, who barely avoids the spear before knocking an arrow onto his bow and launches it, only for the Celt to block it with his wooden shield.

 _The Spartan will engage the Roman Centurion in battle!_

The Roman Centurion throws his Pilum at the Spartan, who makes it glance off his Aspin Shield before holding his ground as the Roman commander charges towards the Greek with his Gladius at the ready.

 _Luke Skywalker will be pitted against Alpha-17!_

Alpha-17 fires his WESTAR-M5 Rifle at Luke Skywalker as he runs for cover, with the Jedi using his DH-17 Rifle to make the ARC Trooper take cover of his own as he jumps to a higher platform to gain an advantage.

 _Odysseus will battle against Gilgamesh!_

Odysseus knocks an arrow onto his bow as Gilgamesh throws a Javelin at the Greek, who sidesteps the projectile and launches the arrow at the king, who jumps behind a boulder to avoid the arrow.

 _The Persian Immortal will seek victory against the Viking!_

The Viking blocks a strike from the Persian Immortal using the Sagaris with his shield before cutting the axe in half with his sword and forcing the soldier to pull out his own sword.

 _Attila the Hun charges forth to claim victory from Robin Hood!_

Robin Hood and four of his Merry Men launch their arrows at Attila and four Hun warriors, killing one of the Huns as Attila and his other three soldiers fire arrows at Robin Hood and his men.

 _Finally, G-Force will battle against S.H.I.E.L.D._

Two soldiers of G-Force fire their Howa Type 64 at an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., who tries to use his Glock 18 only to be shot down and one of the G-Force soldiers are killed by another agent using a Barrett M82.

 _In a battle against these great warriors..._

 _ **WHO IS DEADLIEST?**_


End file.
